Attributes
In the series, there are the Attributes which relates to each individuals(includings monsters and other beings) and becomes their own advantage against the other. There are two types of Attributes; Base Attributes and Pseudo Attributes. All Base Attributes principle are similar to the rock-paper-scissors system. While the Pseudo Attributes have different composition and features, they may have the upper hand or simply making the original weakness to be slightly ineffective against them. Attributes are mentioned in the main game, although this elements does not exist during battles. Base Attributes There are three Base Attributes, they are also referred as the Primary Attributes. Melee All Melee units attack within melee ranged. They are more specialized in dealing flurrious hits at multiple enemies consecutively and quickly. They have these features: *Good movement speed. *Time between dodge is shorter. *Dodge range is further than the other Attributes. *Flurrious combo attacks. Advantage against> Ranged *Deal x1.65 more damage. *Receive less damage from Ranged units. *Guarding against Ranged units basic and special attacks reduces damage to 5% only. Weak against> Flying *Receive more damage from Flying units. *Attacks and abilities have a higher chance to miss against them. *Deal only x0.5 damage(if hit). Ranged All Ranged units attack at range. They are best in groups for ambushing enemies for their variety of attacks and skills. They have these features: *Ranged attacks and skills can hit anything within Sight Range. *Huge variety of abilities. *Slightly slower movement speed than Melee. *Slightly higher jump than Melee. Advantage against> Flying *Deal x1.2 until x1.85 more damage depending on how far they are(respectively). *Attacks always hit(it can somewhat home them). *Inflicting status effect against them have higher chance. *Chance to inflicts Crashing. Weak against> Melee *Receive more damage from Melee units. *Attacking them while they guard will only inflict 5% damage. Flying All Flying units attack while in mid-air. They are best for their swift movement and the advantage to move at any give space. They have these features: *Excellent movement speed. *Have the Ground Parry passive ability. *Ignores almost all of Earth elemental damage. *Two times longer time between dodge than Ranged units. *Ignores Blank Points. Advantage against> Melee *Deal x1.65 more damage. *Receive less damage from Melee units(if the attacks or abilities hit). *Special attacks and abilities deal x2.0 more damage. *Higher dodge chance due to Ground Parry passive ability. Weak against> Ranged *Receive more damage depending on how far between range from Ranged units. *Hardly able to dodge attacks since they somewhat home to them. *More susceptible to status effects from Ranged units. *Easier to crash to the ground by their attacks. Pseudo Attributes Pseudo Attributes refer to the rare combination between each of the Base Attributes. In the whole series, they are only two Pseudo Attributes. They are: Melee-Ranged These new and improved Melee unit has the privileges of a Ranged unit. They still retain some of their weakness from Flying units however. *All attacks can hit enemies in a line extending from the user. *Attacks ignores Flying units Ground Parry passive ability. *Able to double-jump. Advantage> Ranged and Flying *Deal x1.75 more damage to Ranged units. *Deal x1.15 more damage to Flying units. *Attacks somewhat home on Flying units. Weak> Flying *Receive more damage from Flying units. Ranged-Flying These new and improved Flying unit has both advantage against Melee and Range units. They still retain some of their weakness from Ranged units however. *All attacks can be perform while moving. *Obtain the Ground Parry passive ability. *Ignores almost all of Earth-elemental damage. *Time between dodge is synchronized with the Ranged units. *Attacks always home on any units. Advantage> Melee and Ranged *Deal x1.15 more damage(Ranged attacks) while x1.75 more damage(Flying attacks) to Melee unit. *Eliminate homing effects from Ranged units. Weak> Ranged *Receive more damage depending on how far between range from Ranged units. *More susceptible to status effects from Ranged units. Trivia *The Attributes are Zahasuki Harikuni's idea from the Attack Types in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Which each types have a rock-paper-scissors relationship and system. *The Pseudo Attributes are the base idea after Zodiark's advantage as a Ranged unit in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings to be able to fly above any possible areas like any Flying unit. *There is no such unit like Melee-Flying because it would still be considered as 'Flying'. Category:Features Category:In-Game Features Category:Battle Features Category:Battle Elements